The Unknown Son of Spider-Man
by AnimeComicnerD
Summary: Felicia Hardy, (Black Cat) gave birth to the son of Peter Parker, (Spider-man)! The only problem is that she gave her son up for adoption and that both father and son don't know that the other existed, History will repeat itself. New heroes and villains rise, and A hidden evil is lurking. "When I said I want my life to be a little interesting, I didn't mean it like this!"
1. Prologue: Emerald Eyes

**THE UNKNOWN SON OF SPIDER-MAN**

_AN: This is my first story to be written, and I had this idea in my head ever since playing Spider-man PS4 of Peter, thinking he had a son with Felicia Hardy, a.k.a. Black Cat. This is my take of the story. I hope you like it or not; it doesn't matter. I'm just doing it for fun and enjoyment! _

_PROLOGUE: Emerald Eyes_

Felicia looked at the stick and saw two marks on the little screen. She couldn't believe it and had to take it, again and again, to prove to herself that it was a lie and it couldn't be right. "Shit, I thought I was careful and especially after all my years of having protection!". She couldn't deny it any longer, she was pregnant and bearing the child of none other than her worst enemy/ally, Peter Parker, or as many people know him as Spider-Man.

'**It was only a one-time thing that we both did due to all the stress and frustration that we all have to go through after saving New York and the whole world! Besides, he is married to Mary Jane Watson of all things, and last time I heard, they're both having a baby together'. **Thought Felicia when she looked down at the stick and many thoughts after that clouded her mind. She had many options. One could be to have an abortion but scratched that thought out of her head. She may be a thief and sort of a villain, but she doesn't want to take a life that is barely even born yet. She has morals, damn it! Option two, give her unborn child to Peter Parker so MJ and he could raise the child together. But she scratches that thought because it has problems of its since she will flat out say that Peter had an affair with his wife and slept with her knowing that she is three months pregnant with their child and he prefers to be with another woman. She doesn't want to cause trouble like that. Peter has been through enough and deserves to have a happy life. The third and final option for her is to put her unborn child for adoption.

The more Felicia Hardy thought of it, the more she believed its the best option. She really can't raise a child knowing all the enemies that she has and the life that she is living isn't technically a place a child should be having. She prefers that her child live a healthy life and be safe. And with that thought, she is prepared for what will happen for the next nine months.

_**9 MONTHS LATER**_

Felicia was panting and heaving very heavily on what she has been through for the last 15 hours of labor and giving birth to her son. Yes, you guessed it's a boy! Felicia was holding the small bundle on her chest and saw the most beautiful and innocent being right in front of her. She looked at her son and saw Silver Blond hair just like hers but a slightly tan skin just like his father Peter Parker, but his eyes are what caught her attention the most. He has the most beautiful emerald green eyes just like hers when he opened them and looked all over the room.

'**This child is special…' **Told Felicia when she looked at her son closing eyes and falling back to sleep.**' I**'**m afraid that I want to keep the child all to myself, but I know he needs to have a healthy life, not the one of crime.' **A nurse came walking in and told Felicia that the people who want to adopt her son were here and gave the papers ready to finish the adoption process. Felicia looked down at the small bundle and leaned her head to kiss the baby on his forehead. "Remember that I will always love you no matter what, and I know you are going to have the best life with your new parents." She looked at her son lovingly and turned towards the door on her right to see a man and woman standing with smiles looking down on her son.

"This is the baby that we are adopting, Alexander?!" Said the woman, who has black hair and bright blue eyes staring in amazement at the small child. " Yes, it is Jessyca, this is our son." Smiled the man, Alexander, who has dark brown hair and grey eyes, looking at the child with unconditional love.

Felicia knew she made the right decision to put her son in the care of both Alexander and Jessyca Dane. Both of these people were happily married and tried to start a family of their own until Jessyca discovered that she was infertile and unable to have kids. Both of them were devastated until they decided to do adoption and wanted a newborn baby. When they heard that Felicia wanted to put her son in adoption, they immediately wanted to have the child, and Felicia agreed. Just looking at them holding her son with eyes full of love and innocence towards the newborn was enough to reassure her that this was for the best.

After the papers were done and to make sure that the baby boy was all healthy, it all went smoothly for both sides. The baby boy was named Johnathan Nathaniel Dane. It was time to part ways for all of them, and when the Dane family left with their new addition, Felicia decided to get back on track on losing all the baby fat and return to her original figure and start what she does best. Stealing from the rich and having it for herself. She just hoped that she wouldn't meet her child anytime soon or let Peter know the truth that he had a son or that their child will track them down and want answers.

Little did everyone know that life is full of surprises, and history will repeat itself with new people and a new beginning.

_AN: Thank you for reading folks!_


	2. TimeLine and Character Introduction

**Where is the Story taking place?**

This story is a mixture of both MCU and various Spider-man comic books all in one. But for years, it takes place around 15 years into the future where Peter Parker already has his own company that is Parker's Industry and is married to Mary Jane Watson or MJ. Also there is some reference from Endgame, so don't expect the original avengers to be there often. They are mentioned or referenced. Also it will be my own Timeline that I will be creating. So it's not following the same storyline.

**Who are the characters?**

**Johnathan (Jonnie) Dane**: Silver blonde hair, emerald green eyes, slight tan skin. He is also an introvert, but is fairly average, except for his unique spider abilities and extreme flexibility. One of the most loyal people and always keep his promises. Has a bad habit of helping people even in the worst situations. Is adopted and is unknowingly is related to his Best friend Richard Parker and his sister May and also the Original Spider-Man, Peter Parker. Will take the mantle as the next Spider-man whenever he wants to or not.

**Richard ( Dick) Parker**: Carbon copy of his father, 2nd born twin by 2 minutes. Very shy and is more of an introvert, gets nervous quite easily and is an easy target for bullies. But is known as a Prodigy of his own generation due to understand more complex subjects than an average person. Has the abilities of a spider like his father and hopefully becomes the new Spider-Man.

**MayDay (May) Parker**: Looks like a carbon copy of her mother, 1st born twin. Has a strong will and is very confident on what she does, is also very friendly and popular with people. Is known as a Prodigy second to her brother. Will become the new teen hero Spider-Girl.

**Morgan Stark**: Daughter of Tony and Pepper, looks like a female version of her father with his looks and genius but has her mother's fierce stubbornness and attitude. Lost her father at a young age due to a fight with Thanos. And her mother passed away due to unknown circumstances. She is a teen superhero known as Iron-Woman. Will become CEO of SI when she is old enough and when she completes her business degree.

**Harley Keener:** Blonde hair, Light blue eyes and a southern accent. He is one of the smartest people in working in Mechanical Engineering and Arc Reactor Technology. Is known as a Brother/Father figure to Morgan after Tony Stark passed away during the fight with Thanos. Is currently the CEO of Stark's Industry until Morgan is old enough to take it. Has also taken up the mantle of Iron-man.

**Peter Parker**: The original Spider-Man, and the owner/CEO of Parker's Industry. Is happily married to his high school sweetheart and is a very proud father of twins. Giving up the mantle of Spider-Man and disappearing from the public making him a legend to protect his family. Is a brother figure to Morgan Stark and Harley Keener. Looked up to Tony Stark like the father figure he was and vow to protect the people with his Technology and help in various Charities as himself and not Spider-Man.(He is an older version of Tom Holland if you want to know)

**MJ Watson-Parker**: Works as the Head Boss of the Daily Bugle and is known as one of the best Journalists in the world due to her ability of storytelling and truth of words. Happily married her High school sweetheart and former superhero Spider-Man a.k.a Peter Parker and gave birth to twins who she loved dearly.

**Alexander (Alex) Dane**: Father of Johnathan Dane and works for Parker's Industry as the head accountant. He is a family man and loves his wife and son dearly. Has a strong built similar to Captain America and has dark brown hair, grey colored eyes, and peach color skin. He works out daily with his wife to have a healthy lifestyle and is used to the abnormal due to his son being a mutant.

**Jessyca (Jess) Dane:** Mother of Johnathan and works as a newscaster of the Daily Bugle. Is known to be one of the most beautiful women around New York due to her curvy body and Bright blue eyes that matched her pale skin. Is dedicated to her family and loves her husband and son to pieces. Work out with her husband daily and is used to the abnormal due to seeing heroes on a daily basis and her son being a mutant.

**Current Age on These Characters for now**

**Johnathan**: 4 yrs old

**Richard**: 4yrs old

**May:**4 yrs old

**Morgan**: 20 yrs old (_was 5 yrs old when she lost her father and 12 yrs old when lost her mother)_

**Harley**: 35 yrs old

**Peter**:30 yrs old (_Due to the Blitz, he hadn't age 5 yrs)_

**MJ**: 30 yrs old (_Same with her_)

**Alexander**: 31 yrs old

**Jessyca**: 30 yrs old

There will be more characters to be introduced and I may even due spinoff stories on some of them. There will be new villains and heroes to introduce.


	3. Chapter 1: The life of Johnathan Dane

**Chapter 1:The life of Johnathan Dane**

**HOME OF THE DANE HOUSEHOLD**

Alexander Dane opened the front door of his home for his wife and newborn son. He still couldn't believe that after all this time His wife Jessyca and him finally have the family that they always dreamed of! It was a dream come true for the both of them. As his wife Jessyca carried their son to his new room upstairs. He looked all over his home that is two stories tall, have four bedrooms and it looks all clean and very organized, like it was meant to impress people that the Dane's have an organized and upstanding living. It will not be all of this for now that Alexander and Jessyca have their son now and it will be very chaotic soon enough. With that thought in mind, he smiled and went upstairs to be with his wife and son knowing that their lives will change for the better.

For the next few months, it was so chaotic for the new parents having to wake up almost every night to a crying infant and not getting any ounce of sleep. Then after that changing diapers and feeding, burping, and cuddling the baby boy who demanded attention at every second of every day from the both of them. But it was all worth it when both Alexander and Jessyca saw their silver blond baby laughing and giggling at them and giving them sloppy kisses to the cheeks, or seeing his emerald emerald green eyes looking so bright with happiness and love.

When Jonathan turned 8 months old, that was when things started getting weird and more chaotic than usual. It started when Jonathan was starting to crawl and it was such a huge milestone for the new parents that they recorded it on their camera like the proud people they are. That was until the excitement turned to shock then panicked when they see their baby boy starting to crawl up the wall and sticking to it as if it were the floor itself like a spider! It was concluded to both Alexander and Jessyca that their son is a mutant and could do these things that both logic and reasoning can't explain. But they still love their son with all their hearts and started to get used to these strange habits that he developed over the years. It was so strange the habits that Johnathan had developed that Jessyca even made a list out of it after all these years.

1\. When being nervous or just want to be alone, Johnathan likes to be lay in the ceiling to read books or play his PSP.

2\. When having a tantrum, Johnathan has the ability to shatter glass around him and burst people's eardrums due to his high pitched voice.

3\. If Johnathan loses something of his, he will most likely lift anything that a three year old shouldn't be lifting that is five times his normal weight.

4\. Johnathan has the ability to get out of places he should be allowed to get out from. He is extremely flexible to fit in small places when he wants to dodge being grounded.

There were so much but those are the basics from what both parents know. When the time came that their son was turning four and going to preschool, Alexander pull his son closer to him and hugged him tightly saying "Please Johnnie my little spider, DON'T show your abilities to anyone, we don't want nobody taking you from us just because you are different than anyone else. Hold back on your strength and slow down your speed, okay?" Alexander's grey eyes leveled with his son's emerald green ones."Okay, Daddy, I won't use them." Say the four year old child hugging his father around his neck loosely, not wanting to choke his father because of his super strength.

When the time Preschool was here, Alexander sent his son to Middleton Preschool and Daycare Center due to it being near his job working at Parker's Industry and has the best education for children like his son to be successful and on the right track of development. Little did he know that his son will meet not just one but two people that will change his life for the better or for the worst.

**MIDDLETON PRESCHOOL AND DAYCARE**

Johnathan Nathaniel Dane was a tiny child with the most unusual look for any person to have. He has silver blond hair that looked almost white and bright emerald green eyes that could rival the most expensive jewelry. He has slightly tan skin but most of it is a peach color. He was only wearing a grey shirt that has the original Avengers like Iron-Man and Captain America and he was wearing black baggy shorts that reach up to his kneecaps, he was also wearing black and white Nike shoes matching his white socks on his feet.

Johnathan was nervous about going to his new school and when he entered his new classroom, he realized he was more alone than ever without his parents guiding him. He was about to run away to find his dad when he felt a hand grasping his right shoulder when he turns and is about to leave. He looked behind him and saw a beautiful lady around her mid- twenties with shoulder length blonde hair and light brown eyes looking at him with a smile. "Don't walk away on the first day of school young man!" The pretty lady scowling at him. " My name is Ms.Dawn and I'm your teacher, please find your name and be seated before the bell rings please." Said Ms.Dawn with a smile on her face.

Johnathan slowly nodded and went back inside the classroom which has very bright colors that almost made his eyes hurt and found about five tables with four chairs on each of them. Already there were children sitting on them. Johnathan look at each table until he saw his name written on it '_Johnathan Dane_' and sat on his chair. He discovered that he was the only one on his table and then waited for the other kids to come. When the school bell rang indicating that class has started, only one person was sitting with him at his table and it's a boy named Jeb Bachler, but that didn't matter, at least he wasn't alone.

Everything went normal in the class like introducing themselves, what they like, dislike, talk about their family, and learning about colors and numbers. You know the regular stuff. When lunch came that was when trouble was stirring around the corner. Johnathan heard some yelling and screaming and then what sounded like pushing at his right side by the cafeteria table he was sitting at. He looked and saw a scrawny tiny child with tan skin and brown hair and eyes that are covered with round rimmed glasses being pushed down on the floor and a girl with red hair and tan skin that was also scrawny was yelling at a boy who looked like a kid version of Flash Thompson.

The red-haired girl was yelling at the blonde boy with such fierce. "WHY DID YOU HIT MY TWIN BROTHER, YOU BIG JERK!" she looked like she was about to explode by the way her face is turning red as her hair, maybe even worse. "Hey, it's not my fault that a loser like him is easy target, do everybody a favor and stay away from this dork." Pointed the bully at the brunette who looked down in shame. '**_Wow not even halfway through the first day and now we have a bully and a loser for the coming years."_ **Thought Johnathan and looked at the brown haired boy who looked like he was about to cry. Just looking at him made him feel guilty and he did what any person would do in this situation.

He finished eating his lunch and cleaned after himself (**_His mother didn't raise a pig you know),_** then walked towards the screaming and tauntings and was towering the brown haired boy who was sitting on the dirty cafeteria floor. Johnathan held out his have and gave the brunette a smile and said "You're alright bud!" The brunette looked at the silver blonde child in shock and then recovered from it and took his hand and be lifted off the ground.

Johnathan didn't even notice that the while cafeteria was quiet and the yelling has stopped until the red haired girl was hugging him tightly and the blonde haired boy retreated back to his seat being all red faced and embarrassed. "**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" **Yelled the red headed girl and Johnathan got all embarrassed when he saw all the kids cheering him and calling him a hero by standing up to a bully and saving the poor kid.

Recovering from the shock he smiles and both the brunette boy and redhead girl saying "It wasn't that big of a deal, somebody got to help him out." He said with so much wisdom that a four year old could mustered out. He turned to the brunette boy and said "My name is Johnathan Dane, and you are?" The brown haired boy smiles and says "My name is Richard Parker and the red haired girl is my twin sister MayDay Parker!" And with that introduction the bell rang indicating that lunch is over meaning recess time!

"Hey Richard, do you want to play with me, I don't have anyone to play with my action figures of superheroes with?" Said Johnathan looking at Richard hopefully. "**HECK YES I WANT TO PLAY! WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE HERO? OR VILLIAN? MY FAVORITE IS SPIDER-MAN AND VILLAIN WILL OBVIOUSLY WILL BE VENOM. BUT I THINK HE IS MORE OF an ANTIHERO SORT OR SOMETHING? Also, I DO LIKE THE X MEN THEIR AWESOME AND…"** Richard was rambling about all of this hero and villain while Johnathan is listening, enjoying that he has now have a friend that likes heroes like he does and then both boys went on and on about what they like and dislike and discovered that they were in the same class of Ms.Dawn and that they sat next to each other at the same table alongside MayDay Parker or May Parker for short.

"Hey what was the reason both of you got late to class?" Said Johnathan when school was over. He saw both the Parker Twins winced as if it were a touchy subject to discuss. "It's not that big of a deal, it's just that our parents forgot that school is today and we all didn't know what time it started." Answered May as if it was a casual activity in the Parkers residence which is sort of is.

The trio were standing in the front gate of the school waiting for their parents to pick them up. " Hey Johnnie,how is my little guy doing!" Yelled a man. All three kids looked at a man with a ' Captain America' body figure covered in a black business suit and has dark brown hair that was all disheveled and a mess, he had sleepy bags under his grey eyes but he looked healthy by the looks of his eyes being brighten and his skin a healthy peach skin.

The Parker twins were shocked when their new friend ran to the man and hugged him saying "Hey daddy, look I made new friends today!" Says Johnathan happily. Alexander looked where is son was pointing and paled a little on who his friends were. These were is Bosses children! How did his son managed to be friends with them. He looked at the Parker Twins and smiled and told them, "Thank You for being my son's friends, I hope that this would be the start of a wonderful friendship!" After that he holds his son's hand and drives to go home.

Little did Johnathan know that befriending the Parker twins will turn his life upside down and the path that had been set for himself will be one of hardships and secrets.

**_AN: Thanks for reading this chapter :)_**


	4. Chapter 2: High School Drama and Dilemma

**Chapter 2: High School Drama and Dilemma of a Teen**

After that day in preschool, Johnathan and the twins(mostly Richard) have been spending time together and hanging out at the Dane Household. All they did was play video games, read comic books together, and have sleepovers. Sometimes May will join them but she has other friends that she rather hangout. But these two boys have an unbreakable bond of friendship.

Many years have passed and Johnathan met all kinds of people from the Parker twins. One of them was their father Peter Parker. He was a nice man and very friendly with him, they both talked about many things like how life is or what is going on today in New York. Yeah, Johnathan was awkward with his best friend's dad but he managed. He also met Mary Jane Watson-Parker, he heard a lot about her from his mother who is a newscaster at the Daily Bugle. He admires her fierce attitude and her looks are one of a kind!

There were many more people and he was shocked that the twins know Morgan Stark, the daughter of Tony Stark a.k.a The Iron-Man. He heard a lot about the young woman and most were about how much of a genius she is just like her father and how she will succeed the legacy that Tony Stark had left her and all that glory junk. Honestly, when he first met her, the only response that he could think of as a seven year old back then was, "You look like the walking dead and a skeleton had a baby together." Let's just say that after that incident, Johnathan isn't allowed to be anywhere near the woman unless he wants his parents to pay a 500,000 dollar fine or a funeral, either way it didn't end well.

Another person he met was the second Iron-Man, Harley Keener! That man was not only his favorite hero but the current CEO of Stark Industry. This man is a genius when it comes to developing new technology for the company and took Arc Reactor Technology to a whole new level for creating new alternative energy for the people.The southern accent of that man when he speaks was interesting and the way he say certain words and phrases were fun. Also, he felt like the guy knew something about him, that keep triggering his senses, but in a non-violent way, more like a keep on guard way, since he hides the fact that he is a mutant from everyone except his parents. But those were some of the people that he knows.

**MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL**

Anyway, He likes to spend time with Richard the most since both of them have many things in common. As many years passed by and they both grew older alongside May. They all gained reputations by the time they were Sophomores in High School. Johnathan and May were known as the most popular kids at school due to their unique looks and abilities. May was academics and Johnathan was athletics.(He might have cheated a bit due to his spider abilities and abnormal flexibility).Many people want to be their friends and May accept most of them but Johnathan doesn't, he only trust a few people. Which makes the ladies fall in love with him much to his annoyance.

Richard on the other hand is known as the 'Teacher's pet' and a 'outcast' since no one wants to be near him except his friend and sister, due to him being the smartest kid in the whole school. He gets bullied on a regular basis, but it never gets aggressive because his best friend always rescue him and be by his side. Richard will never be in the same league as his twin sister since his looks are average and he doesn't have any talent. (Well accept for his spider abilities like May) but he prefers to have some normalcy in his life. He knows that there is nothing to worry about since there hasn't been any report on villains or end-of-the-world mayhem.

"HEY, DICK!" Yelled an obnoxious voice that Richard was so familiar with… it was Daniel Reeves, his longtime bully since preschool, Blonde Hair, dark blue eyes, and very muscular body from being in the football team, also is a foot taller than him and Richard is 5'6 . Richard hated that nickname so much because of the sexual jokes Daniel makes and most people went along with it and his group of friends are the worst! I mean who put the word Dick with Richard?! "I see that Jonnie isn't here to protect you, is it because he tired on saving your ass on a daily basis or just finally come to his senses that being friends with you is a big mistake!" Did he also mention that Daniel is delusional thinking that Richard stole Johnathan from him as his Best Friend. Ridiculous! He heard Johnathan complaining about Daniel numerous times about being so full of himself and calling him that stupid nickname 'Jonnie' as if they're friends and try to separate him away from Richard.

He ignored all of this and head to his first period class until he felt his whole body being smacked into the lockers and winced a bit because of the pain on his back. He looked up at Daniel since he was now sitting on the floor and when Daniel was about to punch him they both heard a whistle and both looked at the source. It was Johnathan Dane, he grew up a lot and has a lean built, but could still see his muscles. His silver blonde was pulled to a small ponytail since it reached up his shoulder. Even as a sixteen year old, Johnathan still has to rescue him. This is deja vu all over again on how they met.

Daniel seize his attack and smiled brightly at Johnathan and put his right arm around his left shoulder and pull him closer and said, "Hey buddy old pal, do you want to hangout with the rest of the guys after school and pick up some of the cheerleaders to take out on a date?" Johnathan raised his eyebrows at him when he requested that. "No, and please will you get your arms off of me. I have better things to do rather than hang out with you". Said Johnathan in a cold,monotone voice as if you weren't worthy of his presence and in this situation it was. He escaped Daniel's grasp and helped Richard up so he could walk with him to first period since school is about to start. "Why do you hang out with this loser anyway, you could do so much better if you didn't have him following you like a lost dog!". Johnathan did what any person would do in this situation, he just walked away and flipped Daniel off while Richard was walking beside him laughing.

"Wow, you are a cruel person, you know that Jonnie?" Said Richard in a teasing tone. "Yeah, and I don't care.". Said Johnathan as he shrugged it off. They both were at first period just in time to study Biology. They sat next to each other at the many lab tables in their class. "Good morning everyone! How is you morning!" Said a cheerful voice of Mrs.Chester, a small petite woman who has brown hair and hazel colored eyes."I have some good news for you all!" This got the attention of all the students in the classroom. "All the classes of Biology will be going on a field trip to none other than STARK INDUSTRIES! Isn't it exciting!" All the kids are starting to talk over each other saying that 'it's cool', 'hope they see Harley Keener or Morgan Stark' or 'whole day of no school, I'm in!'. When the class has settled down and Mrs.Chester started speaking again. "I will give you all your permission slip after class and they will be signed and back by next Tuesday since we all be leaving at Wednesday morning at 9 a.m!" After that it was time for learning time.

After school was over, May was waiting for her twin brother and Johnathan. Just thinking about Johnathan, makes her blush. Even May think that he is good looking and very handsome, but she knows their relationship will only reach 'the friendship level'. She saw two figures and she waved at them."Finally I have been waiting forever! what took you so long?" May yelled out to her brother and he looked at her with a sheepish look.

"Would you like the long version or short version?" Said Richard in a nervous tone. Out of all the people he is scared of, his sister will always be on his top 3 list, second to his mother. "Short version now!" Said May in an impatient tone. "Daniel, bullying me, embarrassed in front of my crush, Kate Nguyen, punch in the face." Said Richard in a fast paced tone. May was glad that she knows her brother's way of wording. " So Daniel bullied you after school and told something very embarrassing in front of Kate Nguyen, your crush since freshman year, then she got pissed and punched Daniel in the face?" Said May when she pieced it all together. "That's the whole story." Said Johnathan, smirking. "You could've seen Kate, that girl knows how to throw a punch and knock that guy of his shoes, literally!" He said, amusingly.

Rolling her eyes, May walked out of the school gate and walked towards the Dane Residence with both her boys behind her.

**DANE HOUSEHOLD**

"You know for two millionaire kids, you guys like to smooch off me for free food in my home." Said Johnathan, unamused, lifting an big empty bag of potato chips when the trio stepped in his house and went to the kitchen to eat. "It's not our fault that we have a really high metabolism and you shouldn't be talking since you could eat a horse and still be hungry after!" Said Richard, accusing his friend. Laughing at that exchange, Johnathan relax. Everything was just the way he likes it. Hanging out with his friends, going to school, participating in school events, and just acting like a regular teenager. The only downside is that he had to hide his spider abilities from his friends, afraid that they will leave him for being a freak. He hopes that there will be never a time to use his abilities in front of them.

"So about the field trip?" Said May after finishing her 5th can of Pepsi-Cola, "Are you even allowed to go to Stark Industry after that incident, Jonnie?" Johnathan rolled his green eyes at that question. Seriously, he was seven years old at that time, he is now sixteen! How could Morgan still keep a grudge after all this time?!

"I'm still going over there, just hope that Harley will be the one to show us now that he is assigned as Vice-president of SI." Ever since Morgan completed her numerous degrees from Business all the way to Technology, she became the head CEO of her father's company and managed to handle the multibillion company just fine and bringing in more revenue in the company since expanding into a Conglomerate. She is also working with the Avengers as Iron-Woman, to honor her father but also creating a legacy of her own.

"Yeah, just hope that she won't kill you for that comment you made years ago, that shit was hilarious!" Said Richard laughing until his sides hurt. "I hope you choke on that cookie you were eating you prick!" Yelled Johnathan as he jumped across the kitchen counter and tackled Richard off his chair and wrestling him down the tile floor. May was just watching the whole exchange and laughing the whole time while recording on her phone to show her parents later when the twins get back home.

**ELSEWHERE IN NEW YORK CITY****(Warning: Involves torture and gruesome death)**

It was night time, and a man was battered and bruised badly, blood covered on the concrete ground at the docks where all the ships were located. "Now I will tell you ONE. MORE. TIME!" Shouted an unknown figure with a metal pole, hitting him on those three words."Where will I find this PROJECT X, that the oh so gracious Stark talking about~." Ask the figure so nicely while holding the pole very close to the battered man's neck. " PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS,ple..ease, I have a fa..a.amily to get tOOoo." Whimper the man, scared that he will die here and now. "That's not the answer I want.." Said his soon to be killer.

He closed his eyes, knowing he will be killed and waited and waited, after a minute he looked and the figure was gone.'Now it's my chance to get out.' Thought the man and ran despite the pain. He was almost at the exit until he felt both of his feet shattered, making him fall to the hard ground. He looked and saw the most terrifying figure, the same one that beat him up nearly to death. Before he could scream and plead, it was cut short when he felt his head detached from his body. "OH, How much I love it when prey thinks that they could get away from me~." Cooed the figure, holding the man's detached head in front of them and gave it a kiss on his lips. "You want to know something~..," Playing the head around," I already KNOW where it was, I just wanted to tease someone." And with that said, the figure tossed the head towards the body and left with a smile.

The figure went towards their pocket and got out a Permission slip for a Field Trip in Middleton High. "This will be a day to remember!"

It's this event that will send one person on the path of heroism against their will. And a new evil is lurking in the corner.


	5. Chapter 3: Field Trip Disaster Part 1

Chapter 3: Field Trip Disaster Part 1

**DANE HOUSEHOLD**

Today was the day of the field trip to Stark Industry. All this morning, for some reason, Johnathan feels agitated and nervous. He didn't know why he was acting and feeling this way. His Spider Senses ( _the way he calls it_) only triggers when something is suspicious or anything dangerous is happening. He looked all over his house to see anything out of place and found none. He shrugged it off for now, and went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush his teeth, fix his hair, then went to the bedroom to dressed up in today's clothes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with gray stripes on both sides, since it's fall and will get chilly and pull some black ripped jeans, then put on his gray converse shoes. Johnathan went down stairs and saw his parents eating their own breakfast at the kitchen table and he headed to one of the cabinets to eat Cinnamon Pop Tarts. "No, good morning to us, Jonnie?" Said his Father in a faked hurt tone, but his grey eyes held amusement. "Mphmm!" Said Johnathan as he still has Pop Tarts in his mouth. "For peace sake, don't talk with your mouth full!" Said his mother, who was looking at him in disgust, but had the same amusement as his father in her light blue eyes. "Sorry."Said Johnathan as he finished his breakfast. "What are you watching mom?" Ask Johnathan as he looked at his mother StarkTab.

"_Today__ live on the Daily Bugle News! A decapitated body has been found in one New York City Docks today. It was identified as a man named Harrison Bachler. A man that was reported missing last week by NYPD. Forensic Experts reported that the man was brutally tortured and stabbed multiple times before being beheaded by assailant. His family is in mourning that Harrison won't be home to his wife Alicia and his sixteen year old son Jeb. The man was working at Stark Industry as a Genealogist and Bioengineer. The CEO, Morgan Stark immediately send an investigation team to find out why he died and bring his killer to justice."_ After that the video ended.

The Dane family were quiet for a moment until Alexander said, "Well that's a nice way to start the morning." "**ALEX/DAD!"** Yelled both mother and son. Both were looking at Alexander in shock until they realized that his crude humor was just his way of coping with a bad situation. "Well I don't feel safe that there is a killer roaming around, Johnathan, once the field trip is over, you come straight home and call one of us okay?" Said Jessyca in a panic and frantic tone. "Mom, I can take care of myself, and I will, I promise!" Said Johnathan as he hugged his mother to reassure her that he is alright.

'**_Maybe that's what triggered my Spider Senses, the death of a man?' _**Johnathan felt bad that the man that died was one of his classmates father. No one shouldn't have to go through that. His Spider Senses are still ringing in the back of his head. '**_What is going on?'_** He said in annoyance as he walked out the door and putting his hoodie on since it was windy.

**MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL**

He reached in the front gate to get to the bus and was pulled aside out of nowhere by a Korean girl with narrow eyes as if he did something to offend her. This girl has black hair and black eyes, with a strong yet lean built, '**_a Mesomorph body type' _**Johnathan had to remind himself. He knew this girl very well, that was Kate Nguyen. She is the same level as him in athletics, but is super scary to be nearby or be friends with due to her short temper and anger issues, alongside her monstrous strength that she somehow possesses for a normal person. How did Richard Parker has a crush on her was a mystery of its own. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence, oh powerful one?" Said Johnathan in a teasing voice to diffuse the tension. "Why the fuck are you talking like that, dumbass?" Said Kate in a hard, harsh tone that send shivers towards his spine. His Spider Senses are still tingling and aren't ringing loud around Kate. '**_What the Hell, hello~ Spider Senses, life is being endangered by a super scary female ready to kill me?!'_**

Then he saw Kate all of a sudden blush and looked away from him as if she were a shy schoolgirl. Which is impossible for your information! "You know that everyone is required a partner for the field trip right?" She said in a steady tone as if she is surrendering her pride for something. "Yeah, what about it?" Ask Johnathan, more confused, until it dawned on him. He knows that having a partner in this field trip is mandatory for it involves partner activities and he knows that Richard and May are partners in this field trip. "Do you want me to be your partner?" Says Johnathan with uncertainty, afraid that if he got the wrong message, he will get punched in the face and trust him on this when he says that Kate knows how punch someone to dislocate their jaw. "Yes." Says Kate as if it were obvious. "So will you or not?" "Do I have a say in this?" "No." " Then I would love to be your partner!" Said Johnathan in a cheerful tone and walked beside Kate.

They were in front of one of the many school buses that were taking them to the Stark Field Trip. Both of them were about to get on the bus until Kate was being pushed aside by a female student to get into the bus. Kate could've let it slide but that wasn't her style. "That bitch didn't apologize!" She said angrily and walked towards the female that pushed her but felt someone pulling her forward and making her sit in the front row of the school bus. "What the hell is wrong with you Kate, do you want to get kicked out just because someone walked over you?" Johnathan doesn't want to cause trouble or make a scene, but being with Kate Nguyen doesn't guarantee having a peaceful field trip or not having trouble. it couldn't get worse, would it?' With that final thought in his head he leaned back and try to relax. But the ringing in his head is still there. '**_What is going on!?' _**With that he looked at the window on his right side and was left with his thoughts.

Somewhere in the same bus, the figure is seated in the very back row on the left side and was laughing to themselves, seeing that this is too easy and that time has softened these people. It was just too boring everything! They wanted destruction, chaos, Mayhem, Anarchy, all of that good stuff! Why are these old heroes so slow and not doing anything and just be downright lazy! They will show the world that peace doesn't last forever.

There will always be a calm before the storm. A match light up the fire. That all it takes is one person to change all of this. That is why 'The End' was created for. To trigger all of these and hope that the prediction they had was right and that the 'Chosen One' will rise from this event. So that the evil End saw will now awaken and then after that, the real fun will begin!

**STARK INDUSTRY**

Morgan Stark was many things. She is a billionaire, a genius, has the looks worthy of being a Victoria's Secret Model,and is the CEO of SI, and that is to just name a few. She always think back on her past and how she gotten this far in her thirty-one years of life. She made a mental list just for this.

1\. Her father, Tony Stark, passed away on the fight with Thanos when she was five.

2\. Her mother Pepper Potts-Stark passed away due to a condition called 'Broken Heart Syndrome', it meant that all the stress that was going on with her mother was too much to handle and had passed away when she was just seven years old.

3\. Only family members she had left was Peter Parker and Harley Keener, who were like brothers to her and were close to her father for who knows how long. She was eight years old.

4\. Was known as a genius, and graduated high school at the age of thirteen and went to various universities to get every degree in various subjects to help her build up her skill in success the SI.

5\. Gave permission for Harley to take the CEO position of SI after discovering the Previous CEO was a corrupt capitalist and try to get back the weapons division and gave money to politicians and various federal agencies to keep hushed on his illegal activities. She was fifteen years old.

6\. Help rebuild Stark Industry into its good image that it was originally, and help Peter with his company Parker's Industry to help the public. She was sixteen years old.

7\. Unofficially an aunt to her Peter's children when they were born on a summer june and loved them as if they were her own. She was also sixteen that same year.

8\. Became Iron-Woman when she realized that the world is still in danger by other threats and help S.H.I.E.L.D as an unofficial Avenger. She was seventeen years old.

9\. Became CEO of SI and promoted Harley Keener as her Advisor/Vice-president and help expand SI in various projects,products, and charities. She was twenty-three.

10\. Met the Parker Twins new friend and almost got into a fight with a seven year old on a comment about her looks. That was embarrassing for her and still is angry at that. She was twenty-three.

11\. The world is now a safer place and there is no major event about ending the world or the city. That had been when she was twenty-four until now.

Lately, Morgan has been restless and hadn't been getting enough sleep because she was working on a new project. **PROJECT X**, it is a type of vaccine that could cure various kinds of diseases that thought they couldn't be cured. She thinks that this vaccine will help solve many health issues and will make people healthier, especially in low development countries where many diseases are widely spread.

She was excited to show this to the world and her inventors until one of her most trusted partners, Harrison Bachler, went missing and was brutally murdered. Morgan had a feeling that whoever this was wanted **PROJECT X** for their own amusement. She already upgraded all security in the whole facility and had various security cameras inserted in all the places. She even had both J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. to scan every individual in and out of the building if they're suspicious or don't work for the company.

Also, there were the students who will be here soon for this field trip. Harley already is handling this problem by providing tags on who the are that have inner trackers that will alarm them if any person is wandering in areas that they shouldn't be going. Also the tags won't come off until they are at least 5 miles away from the facility and if any person attempts to sneak in with the same tag, the system will alert her because it will automatically change codes. Morgan is really proud of herself and her team about the security, but she will keep her guard up at all times. Better be safe than sorry.


	6. Chapter 4: Field Trip Disaster Part 2

Chapter 4: Field Trip Disaster Part 2 (Warning: Contains mild gore and minor Character deaths)

**STARK INDUSTRY FACILITY**

All sophomore students are outside of the SI facility that holds the greatest inventions over the years that the Stark Family had made over the last century. It was like a museum since there was so much history involved every invention they made from World War 2 and to various fights from all the Avengers in the past and the current ones. Johnathan wasn't that surprised since he visited this area dozens of times (_Sneaking in_) with Richard and Mr.Parker. "You don't looked that excited, do you?" Said Kate as she smirked a bit. "I've been here plenty of time with Richard when we visit some of his family members." Johnathan said, shrugging as if it ain't a big deal which for him it isn't.

"Hello everyone, my name is Harley Keener and I will be your guide in this field trip of yours!" Yelled out a man that was The Harley Keener. Many of Johnathan classmates were taking photos of the man, I mean who wouldn't. Harley Keener was known as the second Iron-Man and was the former CEO of a multibillion dollar Industry. "Okay,before we go in there, Y'all have to wear these tags for entrance and must not leave the area at any cost, and if you do, the system prevents you from letting back in." Harley said in a serious voice, that got people on edge. He holds up a green tag and told everyone to wear it like a bracelet. Almost everyone had one and the only one who didn't was Johnathan, who was trying to hold Kate back as soon as she saw the female that pushed her. '_She still hadn't forgotten about that?!'_ He raised his hand and Harley saw it and pointed to him. "Yes Jonnie, what is it that you need?" Almost everyone was looking at him as if he were an alien. "Umm.. I don't have a tag, no one gave me one?" Johnathan said nervously, not used to being the center of attention after all these years. "Oh, well you can go back to school since **ONLY** people with tags could get in! Goodbye!" Said Harley in a cheerful tone and turned his back on him and walked off, leaving not just Johnathan,but everyone in shock. "Come on people, we don't have all day." And then little by little people began to move towards the entrance. "That's fucking great, you don't have a fucking tag and now we can't get in." Grumbled Kate as she looked at everyone had already left into the building. "What are you talking about, you have a tag and can get in?" Johnathan looked confused that Kate isn't going with them.

Kate looked at him as if he were an idiot."You **NEED** a partner in this field trip dumbass. Either way we both got kicked out." She looked down on her feet and decided to walk towards the mini tables outside of the facility and sat down. Johnathan felt bad for her and decided to sit across from her to keep her company. He was about to say something to make her feel better until he saw a shadow figure walking towards one of the main buildings that is the Research and Development Department. He would've ignored it if it weren't for his Spider Senses going all haywire and telling him '**_BAD GUY, BAD GUY, BAD GUY ALERT!'_** He knows that whoever it is, they're dangerous and he had to do something since he felt like he knows what is going on that the others don't know and might prevent danger.

"**I HAVE TO GO TO THE RESTROOM."** Said Johnathan as he was about to walk away. He felt a hand grabbing onto his right shoulder and turned around and see Kate. Kate looked at him and she knows he is lying, judging by the way she looked at him as if he were an idiot. "You're going to sneak into the building aren't you." Said Kate as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole universe. "Yeah and are you going to stop me or help me?" "Do I have a choice?" "No." Said Johnathan, smirking that he used her same words against her. Kate realized that too and smiled a little at that.

"What's the plan?" Said Kate as Johnathan and her went all the way back at the Stark Facility putting their backs against the wall to be seen by cameras that Morgan installed all over the Stark Building. "We have to find an opening in one of the doors, they lead up to the main lobby where the elevators are located. We have to go to the floor that is connected to the Research and Development Department." Said Johnathan in a serious tone and is using his sharp vision and super hearing to find an opening. " Why do you even want to go to that Department? There isn't anything that is important." Said Kate and is looking at Johnathan in suspicion. "I caught someone who looks like they don't work there at Stark Industry and have a very bad feeling that they want to get their hands on something dangerous. No one but me saw what was really going on and I need to stop that person before they will do harm to anyone else also if things go wrong, pull the alarm or call the police." After that he saw an opening on one of the back doors and it was a janitor taking out the trash, he grabs Kate's arm and ran towards the entrance while not being seen by the cameras or triggering any sensors that he saw with his sharp vision and guided Kate through. " Okay, now we go to the main lobby's elevator, right?" Said Kate as she was being dragged by her right arm, running up the stairs out of the cleaning supply room.

Both Johnathan and Kate were looking all over the place, hiding from the cameras and looking for sensors to not be activated due to their presence. It was a nightmare for both of them until they reach the elevator and walked in. Johnathan pushed the button to the Research and Development Department and they both just waited out. "Soooo." Said Kate when the silence got on her nerves. "Are you some kind of power enhance human or a mutant?" There was more silence until she heard Johnathan sighed and said, "I was born with these strange abilities. I could stick myself into walls and pretty much any surfaces, Have sharp vision, super strength, fast healing factor, strong sense of smell, and could paralyze someone by injecting some poison my body could make if I feel threatened. Oh.. and I also have a sixth sense that warns me of danger." After that, Johnathan got all quiet and think about what he will do next and try not to get Kate hurt when they both reach up there. Kate on the other hand was thinking about what he said. '**_His abilities sounds similar to Spider-Man. Could he be the next Spider-Man that the world needs_**?' Kate shook her head and ignore that thought. "I won't tell anyone you know." After a while. "I know." Said Johnathan and they both hear a ding and this is their destination.

Once outside of the elevator, both of them heard yelling,screaming and bodies being slammed hard on the floor. They both immediately went towards the source of the struggling and was meant by a hideous sight. There were many dead bodies scattered all over the floor and all over the walls and there was blood everywhere where the dead was laying. In the middle was a monster, not just any monster. They both saw a symbiote! The same ones that created monsters like Carnage and Venom. This one was red and white skin and has its layout has what looked like veins, scattered all over its body, a very wide mouth that is covered it's whole face and was covered by rows upon rows of endless sharp teeth, that is drenched in blood . Both, Johnathan and Kate separated, not wanting the symbiote to find them and went hiding behind the tables. They both got all scared and try not to make no noise.

"**_WHerE Is IT?"_** Yelled the creature, it sounded like a woman mixed in with a sinister echo. Looking all over the lab, breaking a lot of stuff and throwing everything in random directions. At one point, she lifted a Spider-Man mask of one of the desk of one of the workers she just killed. "**_AwwwWw, THat MaN broUghT a SpIDer-mAn mASk fRom HIs BoY. PaThEtIc!"_** And through it towards Johnathan's direction. He saw it and had the most stupidest idea in that moment due to adrenaline running rapidly through his body. While at that, the symbiote smell something in the air and stopped what she was doing. "**_I smELL tWo PeOplE hEre iN ThIs RoOm aND ThEy sMeLl soO YoUng~."_** She gave a very wide smile and goes looking for the two sources of that smell. "**_ WhERe Is PROJECT X, I waNt iT!"_** She yelled, breaking multiple windows connected to the labs and office in the area. Kate was cut pretty badly since one of the sharp glass stabbed through her feet and had cuts through various parts of her body, but she covered her mouth, preventing herself from screaming and crying out in pain.

"**HEY YOU UGLY BASTARD!"** Yelled out a voice and the symbiote turned to the voice only for her to be punched really hard the face and being thrown across the whole lab and smashing it into the offices. The one controlling the symbiote got a good look and she was shocked to see a teenager with a Spider-Man mask on. She got enraged that some kid managed to punch her of all people! " **_Oh, iS tHaT hoW yOu wAnT tO pLAy iT, fiNe, yoUr On, liTtLe sPiDeR!" _**She got up and moves so fast and raised her sharp claws at him and was shocked to see that the copycat jumped real high and stuck to the ceiling by his two feet and was running towards her very fast and before she could dodge, he dropped of the ceiling and smashed into her ,making the floor broke behind her, both of them tumble down floor to floor until they hit the main lobby where many people are seeing them. There was screaming and panic all over the place, but these two were focusing on each other.

Johnathan saw the people who are nearby the fight and throw nearby furniture to create a barrier between the people and the monster. She was going at him, teeth grinding and growls coming from her throat, trying to kill this Spider-Man copycat, but can't because he is dodging every attempt. None did not realize that the people have evacuated and the alarms all over the building had been triggered. S.W.A.T. Team has arrived and saw what they could not believe. The Spider-Man was here fighting an evil symbiote and trying to protect the innocents. When Johnathan saw them, he yelled out, "**THERE IS GIRL UP ON THE RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT DEPARTMENT THAT NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!!!"** After that,Johnathan kept on fighting. The symbiote was getting frustrated with this copycat. All she wants is to get that Vaccine and cure herself from this Curse that this 'The End' creature put her on and ends this madness. But she can't since she is fighting and is now surrounded by the police.

The only thing it could do now is to run away, but before she could, she felt her body stopped moving and then she fell on the ground real hard. All of her limbs are not responding to her command and she can't move at all, since her muscles are tightened. '**_Did this copycat just paralyze me?!'_** It was too late, the symbiote was being bound and held out by special enforcement to not escape. Before she was taken, she looked at the copycat and smiled. "**_ThIs WoN't bE tHE lAsT tiMe wE mEet SpiDEy, PuRge wiLl rEtuRn aNd kiLl yOu!"_** After that, Purge the symbiote was laughing madly at him and made that promise.

"Hey, are you really Spider-Man?!" Said a nearby Officer. "Umm… No answer." Said Johnathan as he ran off and climb across the walls to get to his classmates. He pulled off the mask and throw it away down a nearby dumpster and ran until he touch down the floor and collapsed in front of all the people outside the facility and black out before hearing a distant voice, "_You're the Chosen.."_

**NEW YORK HOSPITAL**

Johnathan woke up in room only wearing a hospital gown. He looked and saw he had an IV needle connecting to his wrist. He cringed. Out of the things that he hate it will always be needles that he is afraid of. He heard a door open in front of him and saw his Mother and Father holding balloons that say '_Get Well Soon'_ and a stuffed teddy bear. "**MY BABY!"** Yelled out Jessyca has she hugged her son tightly and kissing his silver blonde locks way too many times, tears in her bright blue eyes. "Oh my goodness, do you know how worried your father and were when we both heard that you got into the hospital because of an attack on your field trip?! I mean how did something like this happen to my sweet little boy?!" Before Jessyca starts to ramble. Alexander hugged his son and had tears in his grey eyes but is not being an emotional mess like his wife.

"We both heard that there was an attack at one of the Stark Industry facilities. It was the one of the building your field trip was located at. We both got a call saying that you were injured severely alongside a girl named Kate Nguyen. That girl said that you went to get help when she was bleeding but collapse in front of everyone before you could get help, while this New Spider-Man was fighting this villain name Purge!" Said Alexander is a steady voice. Not trying to break down of the thought of almost losing his son today.

As Johnathan was about to talk, someone knocked on the door and saw many familiar faces. He saw the Parker Twins looking at him with red puffy eyes,like they were crying for a long time. He also saw Peter and MJ Parker and alongside them were Harley Keener and Morgan Stark.

Harley looked very guilty that he somehow blamed it on himself. If just let the two kids he left behind be part of the field tripnand stick to the group, tag or no tag, and bow he heard these two kids almost die and are being treated in the hospital. Morgan on the other hand, is downright furious that some symbiote was let loose in her building and none of the alarms were triggered, which cause a lot of lives lost that early afternoon and the result of having two teens gravely injured. "Do not worry about the medical bill, I already paid everything from both you and that Chinese girl." "Actually, Kate is Korean." Said Richard in a defensive tone. Morgan rolled her eyes and rephrase what she said. "I already paid for both Medical bills for you and the _korean_ girl." Morgan looked at Richard, "Better?" "Better." Said Richard satisfied.

"Not that I'm happy to see you all but what happened, like it or not I think trauma made me forget everything." Said Johnathan in an annoyed tone, but secretly wanting to know what they heard. "Apparently Spider-Man is back again." Said Richard in a disappointed tone. "Yeah, you should have seen him when he was fighting of that Purge villain. It was sick!" Said May in a shock voice. "If I were you everybody, you should watch the news." Said MJ as she turned up the volume of the TV so everyone could hear.

_"Good Evening Everyone, we have breaking news. Apparently Stark Industry was attacked early afternoon that caused the death of up to twenty-three people and 2 people severely injured. According to the police, they say that Spider-Man came into the scene and stopped a villain from getting their hands on something that Stark Industry is currently developing in their Research and Development Department. There are many videos that flowing into social media on Spider-Man fight this villain named Purge.What you are about to see is disturbing."_ After that everyone saw a teenager with a Spider-Man mask on and tshirt was all ripped apart and you could see the number of injuries that the young teen got, but was healed immediately. Then after that, they saw the Villain Purge on screen and that freaked a lot of people due to her grotesque and gruesome appearance. It got to a point where the fight ended that someone questioned the young teen, "_Hey, are you really Spider-Man?" "Umm… No answer!" _And ran off. It went back to the news. "_Is Spider-Man back or is just a one time thing? Who knows." _After that the news was over.

Everyone was silent until Johnathan broke it off saying cheerfully, "That is one field trip worth remembering!" After that, he got yelled at by everybody in the room and the one next door, which he guessed is Kate's room. After it was all settled down and he talked with everyone, and was worried about Kate's condition, but was relieved when Richard told him she was alright. A nurse came by later that evening and said that Visiting Hour is almost over for everyone and that Johnathan needs to have as much rest as possible.

When everyone was gone. Johnathan was left with his thoughts about the whole Spider-Man gig and hope that this **will** be a one time thing, he is not ready or will never be since there is so much in being a hero and he can't handle all of that. With that thought he fell asleep in the hospital bed.

**AN: What will happen next?**


End file.
